


I Love You, Do You Know That?

by justmye



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: Jackson Wang -  He is our school's athlete and the famous guy in the school while me, I'm just a captain of the basketball team. He is basically no one in my life until one day, he appeared infront of my dorm room, asking me out. Not for a lunch or spending time together but as his boyfriend. Since that day he did everything to make me fall for him. I dont but idk why I like him being next to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfics, 160424 by JuNNuE.

It's Saturday and I shouldn't be out of my bed early in the morning because that's what I usually do. Wake up late in the morning (probably it's afternoon) and spend my time with Jinyoung, doing nothing specifically but enjoying the free time before the tiring Monday come and strike again. Someone is disturbing my routine (not doing anything is part of it, okay ? Don't judge me). I drags myself lazily to open the door because Youngjae, my roommate is probably going out for a breakfast with the early bird, Yugyeom. I looks up at the visitor while rubbing my eyes, to make sure that I'm seeing the right thing which I doubt that at the moment.

 

"Jackson ?" I called out his name just to make sure. He shows me his bright smile and nods.

"Hey, Jae." I raises an eyebrow as I'm confused.

 

Don't get me wrong. I'm not being rude to Jackson. It is just that I'm not close to him though we're in the same class for P.E. The longest conversation we had before was me asking him what he's going to have for lunch later and it ended there. I always have this feeling that he's looking at me but the time I turned to him, he looked away. Not very sure of what is happening now whether I stole something from him by accident or there's something else that I do not know.

 

"Hey, what's up ?" A very short and simple question I asked. It's morning, okay ?

"I have something to talk about with you." He said.

"Now ?" He nods. "What is it ?"

"Will you be my boyfriend ?"

 

Okay, I admit that I was being rude to Jackson this morning. When he asked me to be his boyfriend, I was surprised and unconsciously slammed the door to his face (I hope he didn't kiss the door because of me) and I regret it but I'm Jaebum - I never say sorry to other people except for Jinyoung because he is my childhood friend. I pokes the ketchup with my fries, regretting of what I (accidentally) did.

 

"What are you thinking about ?" Jinyoung asked, pulling me back to the reality.

"Nothing." Simply said that before putting the fries into my mouth.

"It can't be simply nothing. You don't keep unimportant thing in your mind." Jinyoung smiles. "Hey, no secret between us, remember ?" I sighs.

"Something happened this morning." Jinyoung chuckles.

"You woke up this morning ? Whoa ~" I sends him an useless glare that always make people scared but Jinyoung.

"I'm serious." Jinyoung laughs.

"Please continue, Your Highness." I sighs. Talking to the bookworm is very annoying.

"Long story short, Jackson came to ask me to be his boyfriend." Now Jinyoung stop laughing and moves his body closer to me.

"What again ?" I groans. I really don't like this topic.

"He asked me out." Jinyoung gasped.

"Are you serious ?" I sips my Ice Americano and shrugs.

"The right question is : Is he being serious ?" Jinyoung nods.

"Jackson Wang, the athelete ?" I nods. "He likes to play around."

"That's what I meant." Jinyoung lays back and has this thinking-deeply-like-sherlock face.

"But how did he know that you're a gay ? Because it is just me, you and your roommate- " I cuts him.

"And your boyfriend." Jinyoung glares at me.

"Don't bring him into our conversation." I sticks out my tongue and chuckles.

"Jackson can't be serious. He's just playing around." I said to Jinyoung before sips my drink again.

* * *

 

"Hey, Defsoul JB." I looks up to the voice owner after I heard someone called my stage name and blinks few times.

"Jackson." He smiles at me and sits next to me.

"You're going to play basketball ?" He asked while pointing at my basketball team who is currently doing a warm up.

"Yeah, you're playing too ?" He shakes his head.

"Just come back from my fencing practice. To see you." I raises an eyebrow before chuckles.

"Nice one, Jackson." I stands up after done tying my shoes. "Have a game to catch. Bye." I was about to enter the game before a strong hand grabs my wrist.

"I'm serious." Jackson looks into my eyes with his serious face. "I like you."

 

I don't know what is going on but the look he's giving me at the moment is very uncomfortable for me so I look away, not knowing the fact that I'm slightly blushing because of his stare. He said he likes me and the boyfriend thing is real. My mind is not working perfectly at the moment unlike what is usually do. Again, not knowing that I'm stuttering, I'm excusing myself to join the game. He loosen the grip and I quickly walks into the game, not looking back because I feel really embarassed and- and- I don't know how to describe it but I really need to hide in a hole. Why he has to say that while looking at me deeply into my soul ? Honestly, I can't get the game inside of my head because he is sitting there (where I was sitting before) and watching me the whole game.

I seriously need a place to hide and I don't know why ..

 

"He's being serious, huh ?" Jinyoung smirks at me and I seriously want to punch him in the face.

"Shut up." I throws my towel to him who is sitting on my bed.

"So what's your answer ? Are you going to say yes to him ?" I rolls my eyes while putting my jacket on.

"I barely know him."

"Not really." Jinyoung said. "He's an open book. Everyone knows him."

"Yeah but does he know me ? Even if he knows everything me, we're not close to start with." Jinyoung nods. "Come on, let's go." I grabs my cap before walking out of my dorm, not expecting someone to be waiting infront of the door. "J-Jackson ? What are you doing here ?"

"I want to ask you out for a date." He smiles perfectly while I'm standing, trying to make sense into my head.

"Oh he would love to, Jackson." Jinyoung from nowhere (actually from behind me) answered on my behalf.

"B-But we're going out- " Jinyoung taps my shoulder and pretending to be sad.

"I have a date with Mark. Sorry, friend." Jinyoung pouts (he actually smiling, I can see that) and leaving us two alone.

"So .. Shall we ?" Jackson asked and I'm not very sure about this.

 

Oh well, I was planning to go out with Jinyoung to watch movie but now after Jinyoung betrayed me, I don't know what to do. I'm walking next to Jackson and not having a conversation with him along the way to the cinema. It's very awkward and noted myself to kill Jinyoung after I get back to my dorm.

 

"You look good, by the way." First thing come out from his mouth after a long time.

"Um- Thanks." I rubs behind my neck as this is getting more awkward.

 

I saw Jackson keep hitting his forehead like regretting something but it's not just him because the air between us is really awkward and I couldn't breathe normally. I takes out my hands and rubbing it against each other because the weather today is cold for summer (not cool for the summer, okay ?). Then a warm and strong hand grabs my hand and put it inside of his jacket pocket. I'm surprised to see what Jackson did but I complain nothing because it's comfortable (the warm of his jacket, not his touch).

 

"Your hands are cold." I smiles to him.

"Not expecting the weather to be like this. Atleast we're going to watch movie, not spending our time outside." I can feel that Jackson holds my hand tightly.

 

We watched action movie and Jackson was not being Jackson. He is a famous athelete in our university and he is a loud one so it's very weird to see him being silent in the cinema. Maybe he's respecting others for watching movie ( or simply because he keep looking at me for the whole time ). We make a stop in the restaurant because my stomach made a stupid sound when I was saying the opposite of what my stomach want. I was eating my food until I heard a chuckle from him.

 

"Not hungry, huh ?" I glares at him before continue to eat. "I like your smile." Jackson said.

"Hmm ? What ?"

"It's not the first time we met but I fell for you when the first time I saw your smile. It was beautiful." Not knowing my face starts to blush. "You were talking to Jinyoung that moment. That's why you didn't notice me staring at you which I glad that you didn't because it's embarassing."

"Why ? You hit the wall ?" I was joking but then his face starts to be red. I chuckles. "Are you serious ?" He nods.

 

With the image of him hitting the wall, I'm laughing loud enough to make his face redden more than before. Restraining the laughter, I smiles from ear to ear and said something accidentally that makes him froze on his seat.

 

"You're cute."

* * *

 

"How's your date ?" First question Jinyoung asked when he saw me.

"Shut up." Ignoring him while making our way to the class.

 

Jinyoung keep poking me to get the story of what happened on my date out from my mouth. Wait- Did I agree that it was a date ? Urm .. Anyway, I was reaching to my locker first to get my book before going to the class and I did not expect something little (not expecting the big too, of course) like post-its on my locker.

 

Thanks for your time. It was fun - Jackson

p/s : Please send me that smile again

 

I was smiling over this cute little message and Jinyoung interupting it by stealing the post-it.

 

"Smile ?" Jinyoung grins and wiggles his eyebrows to me.

"Shut up." I grabs back the post-it and pushes Jinyoung away from my locker.

 

Jinyoung laughs and makes fun of me about the smile thingy while getting to his locker which is few steps away from mine. Ignoring his childish action, I gets the book from my locker. Before locking it, I look back at the message and again, unknowingly a smile appears on my face. I holds it tight and keeps it in my locker.

 

"Such a cutie." I grins.

 

That things is becoming Jackson's habit. There would always be a post-it on my locker, saying :

 

How's the game, beautiful ? - Jackson

 

I heard you skipped your lunch. It's not good for your health babe. Let's have a meal together. - Jackson

 

Saw you laughing in the class when I walked passed by. You took my breath away again. -Jackson

 

Let's go out for another date. I miss you. -Jackson

 

"Whoa, he becomes a creepy stalker now." Said Jinyoung who is leaning against the locker, looking at me reading the post-it.

"True." I said as putting it in the small box I provided in my locker, just to put his notes.

"Yet you keep those."

"Well, it's cute." I closes the locker.

"You like him now ?" Jinyoung asked, looking into my eyes.

 

That question hits me everytime. I do enjoy what Jackson is doing, giving me a special treatment but I haven't confirm whether I like him or not simply because : we aren't talking much and he's a player. Well, he's not dating any girls and dump her in the next few days but Jackson likes to play. The word 'love' and 'like' easily come out from his mouth. This thing too can be a bet to him and his friends. Nothing is impossible with the guy of high popularity.

 

"The Spring Festival starts tomorrow and Mark is busy since he is the Student Council. Wanna go with me ?" I nods to him.

"My game is on Wednesday. I can do tomorrow. Treat me food." Jinyoung frowns.

"Stop asking me food. I'm not your chef." Protested Jinyoung.

"Nope but you are my lovely mother." I grins before runs away from getting hit by him.

 

The Spring Festival is a school festival where societies will open their booth and sells food and things. Jinyoung drags me to all booth and feeds me the food. You know how he likes to torture me with those sweet torment. I could feel my stomach explode in no time. Poor my abs. I spent my days for nothing because of Jinyoung. Don't worry, I'll pay you later using your lover, Mark. I hugs the bench (literally), not wanting to be fed again while Jinyoung keeps pulling me.

 

"No. That's more than enough, Jin." I hugs the bench really tight.

"It's not enough. There's one more stall you need to taste. I heard it's delicious !" I groans.

"For God sake, Satan. This festival is for a week !" I could hear Jinyoung's evil laughter.

"Fine. Let's go to the Horror Classroom. Mark is waiting for us there." I sighs.

"You evil, Mudblood."

"At least, I'm smart. I don't pay to get into the team." I frowns.

"Don't quote Hermione.You aren't cool."

 

The perks of having a bookworm friend is the kind of conversation that you won't get easily with others. Besides, it is more fun and alternate universe. I let Jinyoung to drag me walking pass the booths into the school building but then, one thing that catches our attention - the name of him was mentioned. We stop walking and turn to the place where the voice comes from - it's a Dare Booth. A booth where you get to pick a dare and if you do it, you'll get prize but if you don't, you need to pay the fine. Worst part is Jackson is playing it.

 

"So Wang Jackson, our kingka of the school picked a dare." Said Hoseok. "Your dare is ..... to kiss your crush !"

 

Hoseok announces it to the crowd (basically he is using the microphone which totally attracts people) and they are cheering. I can see from the distance that Jackson is laughing lightly, looking to the ground as rubbing his nape awkwardly before his eyes suddenly found me. We exchange the look for a few minutes before he sends me a soft smile like he did before to me.

 

"I'll do it." Jackson accepted the dare and makes the crowd goes wild.

 

He slowly walks through the crowd towards me. There is no such thing as blossom petals fall down or love songs playing at the back. All I can see is his smiles and hear the sounds of my fast beating heart. The distance between us getting smaller by the time and closer to me. I stood there like a pole, having a small war in my head questioning whether he is going to kiss me or just prank me. But everything goes wrong when he walks passed by me - it's not me who he's going to kiss which means - I'm not his crush. I looks down to the ground and feels devastated. I don't like him because we don't talk much. He only sent me few post-its and I never reply once because I don't know where his locker is. But why I feel so broken ? I feel my heart is being rip off and it hurts like hell. Well, it is useless to stand there because I don't want to watch Jackson kiss his crush so I steps away. Then a strong hand grabs my wrist and pulls me into his embrace. I blinks as I'm being greet with his lovely smile.

 

"Hello, Jae. You look pretty as always." Jackson said.

 

My mind couldn't process for a while and just blinking. Seriously I feel stupid. I, the captain of the basketball team is being flustered by Wang Jackson. Not so cool, Jae. Not so cool. Jackson seems like he could read through my eyes and chuckles. Even his chuckles is cute. Wait- What ?

 

"I'm sorry for this princess." He said before he crashed his lips onto mine.

 

First, I heard the crowd is cheering extremely loud and they start to chant to something I couldn't process. Second, I could hear the sounds of camera taking picture of me getting a kiss from Jackson. Either it is from Jinyoung or the crowd, I couldn't guess. Third, Hoseok is acting like an announcer - shouting and telling the whole world that he is kissing me and even gives us a couple name - Jackbum. Lastly, I could feel his soft lips locking with mine. He tilted his head and puts my lips between his - kissing me softly and gently as holding my nape. Nothing much passionate or sexual. It just feels right. Heck, it feels good.

I don't know how it happened but the fever of Jackbum (I love the name. Don't judge.) is spreading everywhere and gosh, there's even memes about us. I know how creative the arts students can be but to this extent, I'm surprised. Jinyoung sits infront of me scrolling his phone about I don't know what while me is eating and covering my face from others because the cafeteria starts to whisper around, pointing and talking about Jackbum. I feel like a superstar overnight but this love, I'm too fabulous for it (tbh I'm not comfortable.).

 

"Jinyoung." I whispers. "Eat your food quickly. I want to get out from here." But Jinyoung isn't listening. "Jinyoung !"

 

Jinyoung chuckles and shows me his phone. Heck what because I do not expecting it. It's the conversation of the students.

 

 **Taehyung :** OMG I saw them kissing infront me. Heck I've been blessed.

 **Jimin :** Hahaha They are fucking cute

 **Jungkook :** We can kiss infront of the crowd babe if you want.

 **Taehyung :** Shut up .//. It's not about us. Go to PM.

 **Hoseok :** Guys guys guys ! I found few pictures of them hanging out together.

 **Yoona :** I took them ! Gosh they look lovely as a couple  <3 <3 <3

 **Tiffany :** asdfghjkl are they a real thing ? #Jackbum

 **Taeyeon :** Did you see how Jackson kissed him ? So manly  >//<

 

" What the fuck ... ?" I could feel my face starts to turn burning red.

 

I quickly pulls my hood and covers my head, trying to finish the food as soon as possible. I’m ignoring Jinyoung who is laughing at my blushing face. He stops to laugh when Mark comes and join us, gives a soft kiss to each other before engages to the conversation.

 

“Why are you covering your face ?” A sudden voice come from the side gives me a shivers. I turns around to see him smiling at me.

“Jackson ?” He smiles and sits next to me, taking the hood off.

“You shouldn’t cover the beauty of yours.” He said. (Believe me, I heard gasp, squeal and sound of camera clicking)

“Then you allow me to show my beauty to other guys ?” That suddenly comes out from my mouth without I knowing, making Jackson a little bit taken back and stutters. I chuckles and says, “Cute.”

 

I continue to eat my meal (heck suddenly I feel comfortable, ain’t care about others when he comes). I could sense that Jackson is a little bit blush then he watches me eating but somehow I don’t mind. It feels like I’m getting used to it. (I don’t know what Jinmark is doing at that moment. I don’t care about them. BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I CARE MORE ABOUT JACKSON).

* * *

 

Okay. Why I’m getting nervous right now but not before ? Jackson kissed me for the first time after he confessed but when he came and sat next to me yesterday, I was fine. I even made a joke with him but why the heck right at this moment, where I’m about to focus in my game, then the thought of him kissing me is starting to manipulate my mind. I could sense my face is slowly becomes red and my heart beat rises- Ah ..

Jackson is to be blamed here. He comes to the match to watch me play and he went to see me before the game start. (Oh yeah trust me, my teammates are gossping about that.) Like he always do, said goodluck and fighting. Gave me a bottle of water. Totally normal but the Jackson is very naughty as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. (I know what you are thinking but it is still a kiss !)(And yeah my teammates are squealing about it). I guess that’s what triggers me.

I clears my throat as bouncing the ball on the floor. I need to focus in this match or else we’ll lose. I mentally knock my head and passes the ball to Yugyeom. It did work for the first half. My team did a great job and we’re leading the score by 5 marks ahead them. We just need to survive in the last half and we win. I grabs a bottle and bottoms up – getting ready for the last match. But stupid me, I saw him looking at me and I’m getting flustered. I couldn’t focus though I knocked my head (mentally) few times.

When the whistle blows, I jumps and catches the ball before passes it to Yugyeom. I makes myself passed through the enemy’s defence and catches the ball, bouncing it way through to the goal. I jumps high and was about to score by making slam dunk but unfortunately (very), the enemy who was jumping to defence the goal accidentally (I believe he has no purpose on hurting me) knock me to the board.

That hurts so bad when your head knock to the glassboard and your arm to the edge of it before falls down to the ground from that high. I could hear Yugyeom shouts my name and crowd gasps but I couldn’t think much because it hurts so much. I groans and curls my body, trying to restrain my tears from fall and controls my breathing. Maybe it’s because of my ribs – either crack or broken. I could feel people are surrounding me and the coach is checking on me, asking whether I’m alright. (How can I be, it’s fucking hurt). The last thing I could remember is Yugyeom shouts for the medical help and Jackson walks in and pats my cheek before I passes out.

* * *

 

I don’t know for how long I’ve been passed out but he is the first thing I see when I wakes up. He looks very worried, sitting next to my bed in the ward. It feels great to know that someone is care about you. My arm and head got bandaged and so do my chest. It feels hurt a little. I guess he comes to visit. I smiles.

 

“Hi.” I said with a harsh voice.

 

He seems to know that my throat is dry from the way I sounded. He grabs a jug of water and pours it into the glass before he helps me to drink.

 

“Thanks.” I smiles at him.

“You make me feel scared.” He sighs.

“I’m sorry.”

 

I could feel his hand is holding my hand very tightly from the beginning. I caresses his hand with my thumb as I smiles. I do like his touch. It feels great.

 

“Please don’t do that again.” I nods.

“Sorry.”

“Still in pain ?” I shakes head weakly.

“Better than before.” He sighs again.

“Why?” I asked.

“What do you mean by why ?”

“Why you like me ?” I’m being curious despite of my condition. “When you start to like me ?”

“We’ve been in the same class of P.E. before but we never talked. Basically, we don’t care about each other until few last months. Then one day, I went to the cafeteria and I saw you waiting for someone. There was no empty seat except infront of you. While I was eating my food, I saw the new side of you because I watched you carefully for the first time.” He explained.

“What side ?” Me being curious again.

“Countless. It is very cute when you are sulking, pouting and crosses your arms. It is very soothing to see your calm face or even your sleepy face. It is funny when you are not being satisfied with things, mumbling and frowning. That blank face of yours is unexplainable but what catches my attention the most is your smile.”

“I wasn’t smiling before ?”

“You did but it’s different. I don’t know whether it’s because of Jinyoung or simply because I don’t watch you carefully. To see you smile so brightly like there’s nothing to worry about makes me feel calm. It is beautiful – your smile.” I becomes speechless when heard him. “I became a creepy stalker, watching you from far. Even took some pictures of you. I had a hard time to confess but I did few weeks ago and I’m glad I did.” He smiles at me.

“I’m glad you did too.” I accidentally said it out loud.

“What ?”

“I- I mean .. You are Jackson. You never get serious but then you confessed. Heck we never talked before so I thought- well me and Jinyoung thought you were playing around because that’s what you are. Then we went out and it was fun. You showed me your new side which is interesting. Then you sent small notes.” I chuckles. “Gosh it’s freaking cute. I even keep it carefully.” He blinks.

“You keep it ? All of it ?” I nods.

“All of it. I actually wrote the replies to those message you sent but I couldn’t paste any on your locker. Even when Jinyoung asked me whether I like you or not, I couldn’t answer because you are Jackson. You never get serious. You are fun but the idea of getting played is something I don’t want to face.” I turns my face to the side – ain’t able to look at him. “You makes me go crazy, Jackson. I could feel that you are being sincere and I am very close to say to Jinyoung that I like you but-“ I sighs.

 

I heard the sound of the chair moving. Maybe Jackson wants to walk out of this room. Maybe he is mad because I doubt him. He should be. Now I lost the chance to date the most charming guy I ever met. I chuckles but then I could feel a hand reaching to my chin, forcing me to look at him.

 

“I don’t want to hurt my princess because I really love him so much.”

 

Jackson said before he leans to me slowly, closing the gap between us to kiss me on the lips. Just like the first time we kissed, it is very gentle and soft like he cares about me. I closes my eyes and response to the kiss softly. He tilts his head and cups my face, locking our lips perfectly together. I wish I could stay like this forever. I wish this is not a dream.

 

“I love you, Wang Jackson.” I said when he pulls away, as looking into his eyes. “If it is not too late, can I answer yes to your question now ?” He chuckles.

“For you, yes.” I smiles.

* * *

I walks back into the bus with a bag full of food and cooked instant noodles on my hands. I carefully find my place which is next to Jackson and sits down – blowing at my noodles. Jackson who was sleeping at that moment wakes up and looks at me.

 

“You’re back ?” I nods.

“I bought what you asked.” He looks at my ramyeon before turns to Jinyoung at the side, asking for a tissue. “What are you doing ?” I asked when he pulls out the tissue.

 

Then he puts on my lap and I understand – since the instant noodle is hot, he puts the tissue so I can put it down on my lap comfortably. I smiles at my boyfriend for being such caring. He leans down and rests his head on my shoulder while I’m blowing my noodles before feeds him some. He takes a bite and chews with his eyes closed, arms crossed. I stirs my ramyeon a bit and eats. A long the way to the Nami Island for our class trip, we stays like that – eating and sleeping.

After I said yes to Jackson, we’re becoming a famous couple in the campus. Of course, people will tease me about him, tease him about me and we’re just laughing awkwardly but we don’t mind. Even Youngjae now is close with him because he spends a lot of his time on my bed. (Not doing that ‘thing’ but we did do ‘that’. Not often but many times. I don’t want to talk about that. My ass hurt everytime.) Now everyone get used to us being together and Jinyoung did stop making fun of me. (Especially after we did ‘that’ for the first time. Do he need to slap my sore ass ???).

I feel like we are too comfortable to each other and it makes us like an old couple but I’m glad because I love him and he loves me. I’m being thankful everytime I see his face - smiling at me, hug me, kiss me – for knocking that door early in the morning and asking me out. Thank you, Wang Jackson and I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I like jackbum and bottomjaebum.


End file.
